


the invitation

by longituddeonda



Series: universal constant universe [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends who love each other, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: part of a collection of drabbles and ficlets in the universe of 'on a universal constant, falling off the bottom of the earth'in which reader receives the invitation to javier and lorraine's wedding
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader
Series: universal constant universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691518
Kudos: 12





	the invitation

**Author's Note:**

> february 1979

You walked out to the curb where your mailbox was. The key always stuck and it took a minute longer than it should have to get your mail every day. You pulled out the stack of envelopes. The latent heat of February was pleasant. The park beckoned every day, and you always said no in favor of taking a shower, making dinner, cleaning some portion of the house, paperwork, maybe going out with some friends. 

When you were a high-school student you had imagined being an adult meant you would have the freedom to spend your afternoons reading in the park on a blanket, a bottle of wine and snacks beside you. It wasn’t that you _couldn’t_ do that. It was just that you had a hard time prioritizing that sort of selfish indulgence over the basic needs of life. 

Of course in those daydreams, Javier was usually there too. The two of you would laugh and smile and tell each other about your days. Smiling wasn’t so common anymore. And it had been over ten years since you had spoken to Javi. You needed to move on.

Back in your home, you threw down the mail on your kitchen table and retreated to your bedroom. After a shower and changing into more relaxing clothing, you finally could sit down in front of the television, and breathe. You didn’t want to cook, and you were mentally calculating what sort of meal could be created out of the leftovers in your refrigerator. When the news you were watching was over, you stood up to sort through the mail.

There was a stack of bills you set off to the side, knowing you had to go through them later. A letter from your grandmother, inviting you to dinner. You had no idea why she didn’t just call you, but it did put a smile on your face to get a handwritten letter. She was one of the only family members you had stayed in contact with after cutting off many of the people who had never supported or cared for you. At the bottom of the stack was an envelope that was smooth to the touch. The paper was likely more expensive than anything that had been in your mailbox. The lettering on the front was done by a skilled hand. You carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. There were two thick pieces of cardstock, an empty envelope, and a folded piece of notebook paper. You flipped over the larger cardstock and your heart dropped.

_“Lorraine Elizabeth Crawford and Javier Peña request the honor of your presence at their marriage on Saturday, the fifteenth of April, Nineteen seventy-nine…”_

Your mouth went dry as you attempted to swallow the awful feeling in your mouth. Javier was getting married?

How did you miss this little detail? When did he propose? How long had they been planning this? 

When you were kids, you and Javier would talk about how it didn’t matter that you weren’t the same gender, he would be your maid of honor and you would be his best man at your weddings. You knew that wasn’t realistic to dream of now, but it hurt that this was how you were discovering that the only man you had ever loved was getting married to his long-time girlfriend and your ex-friend. And you were expected to go and sit through a service in the pews, watching from the most impersonal of seats one can have during such an event, and then wish him well at a reception? 

The concept was utterly painful, but you were glad to be invited. If this was how Javier would be happy, then you could sit through it. You could smile and pretend everything was fine.

You examined the other contents of the envelope. There was the RSVP card and the response envelope, already addressed with Chucho Peña’s ranch. And then there was the folded paper. 

You opened it up and discovered a handwritten note in an unfamiliar script. 

_Dear Y/N,_

_I know we haven’t spoken in years, and I don’t think you’ve spoken with Javi either, but we really would like you to be at the wedding. Well, I would. We were good friends, and I like to think had I not been with Javi, we might have started spending more time together in the past couple of years. But maybe not. I wasn’t as kind to you as I should have been. But please don’t let that keep you from attending._

_I’m sending you this mostly because Javi didn’t put your name on the guest list. I don’t think he wants to admit that he wants you there. However, I can’t imagine him feeling okay getting married without you being there to watch. You’re such an important person to him. Chucho agrees with me that you should be here too. I hope that if you can’t be convinced by my words, maybe his desire for your presence might sway you._

_Best,_

_Lorraine_

You had felt sick at the sight of the wedding invitation, but this? This was so much worse. You closed your eyes and inhaled slowly, holding it for a few seconds before you exhaled. 

It wasn’t the fact that Lorraine was reaching out, that would have been great news under different circumstances. It was the phrase that stuck out on the page: _“Javi didn’t put your name on the guest list.”_

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Honestly, if you were told one day that Javier was getting married and didn’t invite you, it would have hurt but it would have been expected. You were practically strangers. Years had gone by without a single word. You had crossed paths plenty of times, but not once did he open his mouth to you. You supposed you had never done the same. 

But the sentiment of it. Javi didn’t think to put you on the list of people he wanted there for one of the most important events of his life.


End file.
